Grief & Greatness
by CarlySloane
Summary: Sequel to Penelope. I said Romance & Humor for this one, but…whether or not that's accurate? We'll leave that up to you to decide. And also...I put it ass a Jacob/Nessie thing even though I'm not completely sure that's true. We'll see how it turns out. :
1. Beginnings & Denial

Penny - And So It Begins (Again)

I'm a teenager. By definition, I should be freaking out about school, crying over lost crushes, and trying weed (a gateway drug in case you weren't already aware) just to see what it's like.

But no.

Instead of being a normal fresh-out-of-10th-grade girl looking forward to 8 weeks of freedom, I was spending my first day of summer patrolling the woods whilst-technically-naked.

At least I had my boyfriend with me.

I heard_-_well, not exactly _heard_…more like _felt-_Embry snicker, and I huffed to myself instead of laughing with him. When danger was present, patrolling could be thrilling. Today, though, danger had hit the snooze button while I was being dragged out into the unusually sweltering heat of Forks, Washington. I was hungry, tired, and grumpy.

_We're almost done._

The words came to me in images, and I felt a pleasant tingle that went through me when Embry spoke to me in such an intimate.

I sighed, and then I sat down abruptly on the ground. Sam, the Pack's leader, sensed what I had done from miles away, but he didn't protest. There was only so much a girl could take in a day, anyway…even a werewolf like me.

Not only was I hot, I was hot and _bothered. _I was itching for a few moments alone with my boyfriend, but it was impossible with the Pack constantly breathing down our necks.

After another hour or so, Sam finally gave us the signal, and I sprinted back to La Push.

Even though summer was going to be boring, I was glad my family_-_the Pack_-_would be safe, and I was looking forward to the next few months of freedom.

I should have known from my fractured history that things wouldn't work out as I had planned.

* * *

Jacob - The First Stage

"I don't care what you think you heard," I snarled. "You're wrong."

Quil looked like he was about to challenge me, but Embry stepped between us.

"This is going to escalate," he murmured. "Stand down."

No one but Quil and I heard him in the middle of downtown La Push; that was a benefit of having super hearing: no one can listen in on our conversations. The downside? You can never effectively convince your Pack that you didn't hear them when they give you a warning or reprimand. I wasn't sure which Embry was giving us; although, it seemed like both.

"Fine," Quil finally snapped, pushing away from Embry and me. "I just wanted to warn you, _brother._"

I winced and rubbed my forehead in frustration as he stormed away.

"This can't be happening," I insisted to Embry. "She can't seriously go through with this."

Embry sighed. "I don't see Bella any more than you do these days. I'm not the person you should be talking to."

I looked at him skeptically. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Embry elaborated. "If you want information, go to the source."

I shook my head. "No."

"No?"

"No. I don't have to," he said. "The notion is ridiculous. Quil doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Whatever you say," Embry muttered, shouldering his bag and walking toward the drug store Emily had sent us to.

Bella always thought she was serious when she talked about Edward, but this was taking it to an entirely new level. It would never work. She didn't know what she was getting in to. She didn't realize that she and the leech would never work out.

"You coming?" Embry called.

I met him at the entrance of the store and thought of how I could possibly get through to Bella. She wasn't marrying the bloodsucker. She was in denial; that much was obvious.


	2. Illegitimacy & Infuriated Werewolves

Penelope - A Sham of a Wedding

"They're only getting married so they can have sex."

I smacked my forehead hard enough that it actually hurt a little bit.

"What?" Brady asked. "That's just word on the street."

"And what street do you live on?" Leah drawled. "Sesame Street?"

Collin snickered.

"You're just mad because you aren't _getting any._" Brady was scowling.

My mouth dropped, and I let out a shocked laugh.

"Brady!" Emily shrieked, storming into the room and grabbing the young wolf by his ear. "That was _so_ inappropriate."

Brady groaned as he was dragged away by Emily and her surprising show of superhuman strength.

I met Leah's eyes, and she rolled hers.

"Don't be like him," she warned Collin. "You'll never get a girlfriend. Or friends."

Collin nodded and then went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

I settled back into the couch in the living room, and I turned to Leah.

"Speaking of dating…"

Leah snorted. "I can't even go there right now."

"Single?"

"To mingle."

"Ah, I see," I said. The corners of her mouth lifted into a smile.

"You know there's still hope, though, right?" I asked. "To imprint?"

She shrugged. "I don't know if that's what I want."

"What do you want, then?"

Leah leaned back into the couch and sighed.

"I don't know what I want."

* * *

Jacob - Anger

I don't get why shit like this has to happen to me.

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded.

Bella averted her eyes. "I love him."

I felt like she had punched me in the stomach, and it actually hurt. "You love me, too."

She looked at me pityingly, and it infuriated me. "It's not the same."

I was shaking with anger; the leech chose that moment to appear.

"Ten minutes is up, Dog."

If anyone else said that, I would have laughed. Instead of saying anything, though, I let the anger and hurt and _fury _I felt fight to the front of my mind and smugness settled in when I saw him wince.

"How does it feel?" I asked.

"Painful," he snarled.

"Good," I replied.

Bella looked frightened, and as she stepped forward to intervene, I disappeared into the forest, phasing as I went.

I ended up going to the only place that seemed right at a time like this: the cliffs.

* * *

"Maybe this is a good thing," Penny said and flopped on her back. She moved her arms to make an angel in the sand. "I don't know her, but she seems kind of…indecisive."

"She has a thing for guys with extreme body temperatures," Embry explained. "I think before she was deciding whether she was into hot guys or cold guys."

"Ah," Penny said. "So she's one of _those _girls."

I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Can't make up her mind," Embry said, shaking his head.

Embry sat in the sand near Penny and their hands found each other. Neither one of them seemed to notice, but I did. I longed for that sort of simplicity.

"Why do I do this to myself?" I groaned.

"You're…a watchamacallit," Penny said pensively.

"A delicious chocolate treat?" Embry guessed.

Penny rolled her eyes. "No. A masochist."

"Ooh," Embry said, grinning. "I like that. So…specific. I'm glad I got myself such an intelligent catch."

"And I'm glad you're so…" Penny looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'll get back to you on that."

Embry pretended to look wounded. "I'm hurt."

"Awh," Penny giggled, "A werewolf giving the puppy-dog look. Aren't you just a stereotype."

"You guys aren't helping," I said, but it was somewhat a lie. They fed off of each other, and if they were trying to distract me with their banter, it was working.

"We were supposed to be helping?" Penny asked.

"You already vented," Embry pointed out.

I rolled my eyes and, noticing this, Penny said, "Forget you."

"Sure, sure."

* * *

Penny - Alert the Authorities

"It doesn't seem very legit," I said as Embry and I walked to his house. "He's like five hundred years old, and she's like ten. Isn't that illegal?"

"I don't think that's how it works," Embry said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I think we should alert the authorities," I said.

Embry laughed. "_That _would go over well."

For a moment, I worried about Jacob's mental health instead of my own dwindling state of mind.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

Embry shrugged. "He doesn't have much of a choice."

"Ain't that the truth."


	3. Weddings & Bargaining

_A/N: Hey guys. I'm not going to lie to you when I say…I didn't edit this chapter. Not at all. And also, it's a tiny bit adult-themed, but nothing you guys can't handle. At least, I don't think it's all that bad. It's pretty tame, I swear._

_You'll be okay.  
Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter despite all of the mistakes I'm sure are hidden throughout this bitch.

* * *

_

Penny – Wide Awake

I woke up a few days later to the shock of my life: someone awake earlier than noon on a summer day.

"Why are you awake so early?" I asked as I stumbled down the stairs. "Do you have summer school aga-why are you wearing a suit?"

Quil tugged at the sleeve of his jacket; he didn't look very comfortable. "I'm Jacob's wingman."

"The wedding is _today_?" I asked. "No one said…"

"Jacob doesn't really like to talk about it," Quil said.

"Have fun, I guess," I said as he headed toward the door.

"I'll try," he grumbled. "Do you want to go to Emily's with me?"

* * *

Embry – Compromise

The first thing Penny said when she saw me was "damn." But she didn't say it like that; she dragged it out a lot.

"Dayummmmmm," she said. "Don't you clean up nice."

I laughed and caught her when she jumped up into my arms.

"Why don't you ever dress like that for me?" Penny pouted.

"Because you love me more when I don't wear a shirt."

She looked at me suggestively. "That might be true."

I dropped her, and she landed lightly on her feet.

"You're a tiny werewolf," I said. I had never before noticed that she hadn't grown since the first time she phased. She was only about five foot ten. "I'm like…a foot taller than you."

"Ha-ha," she said, crossing her arms.

"You're cute," I said, stepping toward her.

"Nope," she replied. "I'm _sexy._"

"You're adorable," I corrected, leaning down.

"I'm gorgeous," she huffed.

I rested my forehead against hers. "I can't argue with that."

"Ew. God," Quil groaned. "That's my _sister_."

I ignored him, and Penny said, "Go back to the kitchen, and make me a sandwich."

It was Quil's turn to ignore her; instead of making her a sandwich, he walked outside.

"Remind me why I put up with you?" I asked.

"Because you love me," she answered.

That was it.

* * *

I should have known Jake would try one more time-even if it meant ruining her weeding-to get Bella to not marry Edward.

"Maybe if I tell her I'll be better," Jacob was talking rapidly, desperation written clearly on his face, "she won't marry him. He's not even human. I have a pulse. I can keep her warm. I'll be a better person, but she needs to be with _me _instead of-"

"Jake," Quil said firmly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I thought you were over this. I thought you accepted it."

Jacob said nothing.

"You can't fix this," I said. "You just have to be there when things go bad."

Jacob looked defeated.

The music started to play, and everyone got quiet and looked back to watch the bride make her way down the isle.

* * *

Penny - Willful vs. Willing

The night was supposed to be relaxing and entertaining; I was in my favorite pair of jammies, and I was about to have a scary-movie-parody marathon starting with _The Rock Horror Picture Show. _I wasn't really expecting to see Embry standing on my doorstep.

"Hey," he said when I opened the door.

"Hi," I said. My eyes raked up and down his body on their own accord, taking in first his wide shoulders, then his flat stomach, and the cords of muscle showing on his forearms thanks to his rolled up sleeves. Even without the jacket, dressed-up Embry was an eleven.

"Can I come in?" Embry asked, light brown eyes crinkling in confusion and amusement.

After a moment, I found my voice-and maybe some of my brain-and squeaked, "Of course."

When he had entered, and I shut the door behind him, he asked, "Can I...stay here tonight?"

I meant to ask him why, but instead I was wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down to kiss him.

He was surprised, and he seemed like he was about to pull away, so I went with my natural instinct to get him to stay where I wanted him: I bit his lip, and not very gently.

He moaned into my mouth, and his grip on my hips tightened to the point where it was almost painful.

I liked it. Loved it. Wanted more of it.

I dug my nails into his shoulders and-with grace neither of us could have managed without the werewolf reflexes-swept my foot behind his leg while pushing him backwards.

We both fell to the floor with me on top-ha ha-until he rolled us over, and he was above me.

My lips found his neck, then my teeth found his collarbone, and I bit him without holding back. His growl was my reward, and I pulled his hair and used the leverage to get back on top.

Somehow, my shirt was off and his was ripped open, buttons disappearing under furniture.

Embry ground his hips into mine, and I reacted to the feeling by pressing my body into his harder. His lips found mine, and he pressed his tongue past my teeth to give my mouth a welcome invasion.

I wanted more, and I was working off his belt and unbuttoning his pants when the house phone began to ring. We both ignored it, and I almost had his pants worked off completely when Sam's voice filled the room.

"Penny," he said firmly. "If you're home, pick up immediately."

I whimpered because that was always my response to Sam's commands, and I couldn't disobey him even if he wasn't in the room with me. It was the Alpha tone, one you could under no circumstances not submit to.

"Yes?" I asked timidly into the receiver. Embry was behind me, an arm protectively wrapped around my waist. A lot of our relationship seemed to be based on instinct, and I knew he would always save me; although, I knew Sam would never hurt me.

"I need you on patrol tonight," Sam said. "Quil and Jacob are out, and I don't think the younger ones are up to it."

"Of course," I said, glancing up at Embry. "But what about Paul and Jared?"

"They just got off of a double shift," he said. "You'll be with Leah and Seth."

"I'll be there soon," I promised, and I hung up the phone.

I turned to Embry, saw his half-dressed state, and blushed.

"That was..." Embry said, a smile slowly creeping to his face.

"Animalistic?" I guessed.

He nodded. "Very."

"Is it bad that I was really into it?" I asked.

"Don't worry," he said, leaning down and kissing my forehead. "I was, too."

I ran my fingers across the rigid muscles of his abdomen. "We almost went...really far."

"I know," he said, resting his forehead against mine.

"I wouldn't have stopped," I added.

He shook his head. "I wouldn't have, either."

I glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. "I have to go."

"I'll be here when you get back," Embry promised.

I gave him a stern look. "We're going to talk about this."

He groaned. "I know."

* * *

_See that? :) Embry & Penny are getting down with their bad selves. But it wasn't all that bad. Right? Like or dislike?_


End file.
